Mr Orange
Mr Orange '''(real name '''Freddy Newandyke) is the protagonist of the film Reservoir Dogs. He is portrayed by Tim Roth. Freddy Newandyke is an undercover cop for the Los Angeles Police Department. He is tasked with arresting L.A. crime boss Joe Cabot, and to do this, he has to pretend he is a criminal and be accepted into Cabot's gang. Joe Cabot gives Newandyke the codename Mr Orange. Mr Orange becomes friends with Mr White. During the diamond heist, Mr Orange is shot in the stomach, and he bleeds from this wound for most of the film. At one point, he wakes up and shoots Mr Blonde dead to protect a fellow police officer, Marvin Nash. He later admits to White that he is a cop after he kills Joe and his son Eddie Cabot to protect Orange, and is killed by White, who is in turn gunned down by police that storm the warehouse. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Freddy Newandyke's early life, although it is belived he joined the L.A.P.D. at a young age. Five months before the diamond heist, Newandyke was introduced to fellow L.A.P.D. officer Marvin Nash, although Newandyke forgot about this. Meeting the Cabots As part of his undercover assignment, Newandyke has to pretend he is a criminal in order to hang out with Joe Cabot. He impresses Joe and his son, Eddie, with a fictional anecdote about a marijuana deal during the 1986 marijuana drought. Newandyke is assigned by Cabot to take part in an upcoming diamond heist and given the code-name Mr Orange. Mr Orange becomes friends with Mr White, whose real name is Lawrence Dimmick. Newandyke secretly investigates Dimmick to learn about his previous crimes. Day of the heist Before On the morning of the diamond heist, Mr Orange has breakfast with his team at a diner in L.A. In conversation, Mr Orange brings up the song 'The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia', to which Nice Guy Eddie jovially calls Mr Orange a "motherfucker". Mr Orange claims to be convinced by Mr Pink's anti-tipping policy and tries to take back his dollar, but is not allowed by Eddie. Mr Orange also rats out Mr Pink as the one who doesn't tip. Wounding When the heist goes badly, Mr Orange escapes with Mr White. They try to make a getaway in Mr Brown's car, but unfortunately, Mr Brown was shot in the head and dies shortly after. Mr Orange watches Mr White mercilessly gun down two police officers, which greatly unnerves Mr Orange. He helps Mr White hijack a car, but Mr Orange is shot in the gut by the driver, a young woman. Mr Orange instinctively returns fire and shoots the driver in the chest. Mr Orange realizes in shock that he has now killed an innocent person. Due to the severity of his wound, Mr Orange starts screaming that he is going to die. Mr White reassures him that he is going to be fine, and that once they get to the warehouse, Joe will phone for a doctor for him. Mr White even breaks the rule about not revealing any personal information, and tells Mr Orange his first name. From then on, Mr Orange called Mr White 'Larry'. At the warehouse Mr White placed Mr Orange on a ramp and told him to relax. Mr Orange appreciated what Mr White was doing for him, but he begged the latter to take him to a hospital. Mr White was trying to think about this, when Mr Pink burst in, complaining that they had been set up. Mr Pink was shocked at Mr Orange's wound. Mr Orange then passed out, but was still alive. Mr White and Mr Pink argued over whether to take Mr Orange to a hospital. Mr Pink was against the idea, as Mr White had told Mr Orange about himself. They ended up fighting, but were interrupted by Mr Blonde. After trying to interrogate kidnapped police officer Marvin Nash, Mr White and Mr Pink were interrupted by Nice Guy Eddie, who was also shocked about Mr Orange's wound. Eddie said he would phone for a doctor, but only once he got the diamonds. Mr White and Mr Pink left the warehouse with Eddie, leaving Mr Blonde to stay with Mr Orange and Nash. Mr Orange woke up to find Mr Blonde sadistically torturing Nash. As Nash was a fellow police officer, Mr Orange shot Mr Blonde dead. Mr Orange then revealed to Nash that he was a cop, but Nash surprised Orange by already knowing his name Freddy Newandyke, due to Frankie Farchetti introducing them several months before. Mr Orange told Nash that they had to wait on Joe Cabot arriving before the police enter. Nash was upset about losing his ear, but Mr Orange screamed at him that he was dying. A short while later, Eddie returned with Mr White and Mr Pink to find Mr Blonde shot dead. Mr Orange tried to convince Eddie that Mr Blonde's intention was to kill him as well as the cop, and then kill Eddie, Mr White and Mr Pink when they arrived and escape with the diamonds. Mr White was convinced as he hated Mr Blonde, but Eddie did not believe his story as Mr Blonde had been fiercely loyal before. Joe then arrived, telling Eddie that Mr Orange was the man who set them up. Mr White tried to reason with Joe, but Joe aimed his gun at Mr Orange, with the intention of killing him. Mr White was caught up in a Mexican standoff between himself, Joe, and Eddie. Mr Orange was shot in the shoulder by Joe, but Mr White killed Joe and Eddie. Mr Pink escaped with the diamonds. Death Mr Orange died shortly after the Mexican standoff. Having seen Mr White sacrifice everything for the sake of protecting him, he felt he had to tell Mr White the truth. Since Joe Cabot was dead, Mr Orange's mission was over, so he wouldn't have forsaken his duty as a police officer. Mr White was devastated at hearing this, and put his gun to Mr Orange's head while Orange apologized. The police stormed the warehouse and ordered Mr White to drop his gun, but he kills Mr Orange, and the police shoot him dead. Category:Reservoir Dogs characters